The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Vaccinium corymbosum, and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘VacBri1’. ‘VacBri1’ is a new cultivar of northern highbush blueberry grown for use as a fruit bearing landscape shrub.
The new cultivar was discovered by the Inventor in summer of 2008 as a naturally occurring branch mutation of Vaccinium corymbosum ‘Toro’ (not patented) that was growing in a container at a nursery in Elma, Wash.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished under the direction of the Inventor by tissue culture using meristematic tissue in Elma, Wash. in September of 2009. Asexual propagation by tissue culture has determined that the characteristics of this cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.